


I Love You (even someone like you)

by scooter3scooter



Series: Somewhere Over The Rainbow [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste is a good boyfriend, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Androgyne, Androgyne Luka Couffaine, Awkward Dates, Bisexual Luka Couffaine, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flustered Luka Couffaine, Gender Identity, Guitar, Guitars, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hugging, Hugs, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt/Comfort, Luka Couffaine is a good boyfriend, Luka Couffaine is a good datefriend, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Pansexual, Pansexual Adrien Agreste, Pansexual Luka Couffaine, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Luka Couffaine, Some Fluff, datefriend, gender insecurity, happy pride month!, lukadrien, pride month, tearing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooter3scooter/pseuds/scooter3scooter
Summary: I tried to make my smile meet my eyes, the best way to make it look genuine, “hey Luka, what are you up to?” I asked, as if it’s not obvious. It’s easier to listen and smile along then try to talk without sounding so utterly broken. But that’s all I am, a broken little boy too childish to not be upset when his dad isn’t what he hoped he’d be.They put down the guitar, “just playing while waiting for you,” they paused a second, looking at me as if they could see right through me, “How are you?” The way they said it I knew they would be able to see past any lie I could tell. Doesn’t mean I didn’t try though.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: Somewhere Over The Rainbow [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	I Love You (even someone like you)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23: Androgyne - Luka

Walking down the street, when I looked around and did not see anyone, I let my face crumple.  _ For once.  _ I let myself not have that stupid mask of a smile plastered on my face, just for a moment. A moment is all I have,  _ it’s all I ever have _ . But I can’t let myself ruin this rare chance with Luka, we never get to just have a date just the two of us. As much as I love our friends, it’s nice to just have time to just the two of us. 

_ And I’m risking ruining it just because my façade has decided now is the time the break.  _

Entering the park, I quickly forced a smile on my face, that same stupid smile I have in every photo shoot and meeting. Looking around I finally spotted them sitting, playing the guitar as always. It’s like they just sensed me coming, looking up they gave a genuine smile,  _ they’re good at having real smiles _ , “hey Adrien!” They greeted, still strumming their instrument.

I tried to make my smile meet my eyes,  _ the best way to make it look genuine _ , “hey Luka, what are you up to?” I asked, as if it’s not obvious.  _ It’s easier to listen and smile along then try to talk without sounding so utterly broken. But that’s all I am, a broken little boy too childish to not be upset when his dad isn’t what he hoped he’d be.  _

They put down the guitar, “just playing while waiting for you,” they paused a second, looking at me as if they could see right through me, “How are you?” The way they said it I knew they would be able to see past any lie I could tell.  _ Doesn’t mean I didn’t try though. _

With that same stupid mask of a smile, I answered, “I’m good,” after I sat down in front of them I asked,  _ bringing the attention away from myself,  _ “what do you want to do today?”

“What I would like to do is know what’s going on with my boyfriend?” They said it so simply, like it’s not hard at all to bring down your walls and let yourself not be okay in front of the person who means the most to you.  _ The only person who it would maybe be more embarrassing to see me break down would be Ladybug, but that’s only because I’m supposed to be some strong superhero, not some weak child who can’t control their tears. _

I had the audacity to keep that smile on my face, furrowing my brow, “what do you mean?”  _ Of course, it’s not like I don’t appreciate how much they care, but that does not mean I can just I can just let down all the walls I spent years building so tall.  _ At the look they gave me, I tried to reassure them with, “I’m fine!” But that only seemed to cause even more worry.

Their voice was softer this time, “it’s okay to not be okay,”  _ god I wish that could be true _ , but they weren’t done, “I know you have to pretend with everyone else, but you don’t have to with me.”  _ They just don’t understand. _

I was shaking my head before I even voiced my words, “I can’t,”  _ no that’s not what I was supposed to say, I was supposed to say I don’t need to pretend. That I don’t pretend, that I would never pretend with them, but we both know that’s not true given the look they’re giving me.  _ When they reached out and gently took my hand, I insisted, “I can’t,” I could only hope they did not notice my voice crack.

Though, it’s like they didn’t hear me, instead moving closer to me, “it’s okay, I’m here.”  _ No ones ever so soft with me, so comforting. Everyone just expects me to be happy and strong and just, they all expect me to be what they want me to be. Except Luka, Luka just wants me to be… me. But what even is the real me anymore? _

I did not even realize a tear leaked from my eye until they reached up a hand, and gingerly wiped it away with their friend, “I’m here,” they repeated when I failed to choke down the sob making its way up through me. When I bit my lip to try to prevent the next one from escaping, Luka spoke up again, “it’s okay to cry.”  _ No it’s not, I’m not supposed to be so weak and pathetic.  _

That did not stop them from wrapping their arms around me while tear after tear escaped from my eyes. Rubbing my eyes, I just barely managed to keep myself from full on sobbing, instead keeping it to quiet tears and sniffles.  _ I can’t let myself break down completely, I can’t let them see me fully fall apart.  _

After I got my sniffles under some sort of control, I whispered, “thank you,” but I didn’t have the energy to list everything I have to thank them for. Thank you for being here, for not judging me, for being willing for me to let me break, for making this a safe place for me, for not forcing me to break down my walls too quickly for comfort, for just…  _ everything _ . “I don’t know what I would do without you,” and that I meant with every ounce of my being.

They shrugged, “I never even thought you’d want me, I’m glad you did though,” even though they ended with a smile, that could not distract from the first part.  _ What are they talking about? Of course I want them, why else would we be dating? _

I turned to face them better, “what do you mean?” I furrowed my brows, I really just can’t understand.

They shrugged again, looking just as cool and casual as always, “with everything between me, you, Marinette, and Kagami, I just, I never thought you would want someone like me.”  _ Yeah it’s obvious there was a bit of a love square with the four of us, but we got it all to work out and I’m happier than ever with Luka. But what can they mean ‘someone like them?’ It doesn't make any sense.  _ At my obvious confusion, they continued on just as confident as usual, “I just never thought you’d like someone like me. And I was happily proved wrong.”

_ Someone like them? What could they- oh! Oh my god, their gender. They must mean they would think I would want someone cis, but I don’t care about gender. That’s not what matters, the person is what matters. But… how long have they been so insecure about their gender, I never would have known. They always seem so confident…  _

“I don’t mind gender, Luka. I just care about  _ you _ .”  _ God I hope that came out right.  _

They were quick to respond, “I know, it’s just old insecurities. It’s okay now,” as if to prove what he was saying, they leaned forward and gave me a gentle kiss. “Wanna go for a walk?” They asked, after pulling away. Though I know they’re doing the same thing I did earlier, I could tell the conversation was over. It’s not right to force them when they didn’t force me. Anyway, I’m sure it’s something we will talk about another time, when we are both in the mindset for it.

“Sure,” my smile came easier this time. Standing up, they picked up their guitar, and we could officially start the more fun part of the date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
